


The Sleep Fairy

by 428208



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/428208/pseuds/428208
Summary: It started off as a seemingly typical sleepless night for Sunggyu, but he might've finally found a cure to his sleeping problem by the end of it.(There's nothing magical involved in this, despite the title!)
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story and English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes! Comments are very much appreciated ^_^

Looks like it will be another sleepless night.

Kim Sunggyu, although still quite young at 24 years old, is already the owner of a popular cafe near a top university in the city of Seoul. Born and raised in the United States, he decided to move to his parents' home country two years ago after graduating from university, and has been running the cafe ever since.

It's exam season, and nearby university students love to study at Sunggyu's cafe for its cozy and relaxing atmosphere. For that reason, Sunggyu's cafe extends its hours during this time, opening its doors bright and early at 7am and closing as the city gradually goes to rest at midnight. Since the cafe mostly hires part-time university students as workers, it is also short-staffed during this period as the students take time off to study, meaning Sunggyu has to help out at the cafe from open to close.

Tonight was an extra busy Friday night, and Sunggyu didn't get home until almost 2am after closing a little bit later than intended and cleaning everything up. But it didn't really matter to Sunggyu - just like any other night, he went home to a modest 1-bedroom apartment, where he lives by himself. And now, just like any other night, he's lying on his bed wide awake, despite being tired from working all day.

Sunggyu has always had trouble sleeping, even when he was just a kid. His dad, a successful businessman, had pushed him to be a top student as soon as he enrolled into his first playgroup at the age of 2 and never stopped. Poor little Sunggyu couldn't really handle all the stress he was experiencing, which led to his sleeping problem. His mom was always there for him, but she couldn't convince her husband to stop pushing their son so hard. His dad firmly believed that Sunggyu was just being a brat and refusing to go to bed. So, his mom would read stories, sing lullabies, and convince him that someone would bring him presents as soon as he falls asleep. To him, his mom was like a sleep fairy. It worked most of the time, and Sunggyu was happy to wake up to snacks and new toys next to his pillow on his bed.

But the sleep fairy trick is a thing of the past and Sunggyu has been dealing with this sleeping problem on his own, with little success.

"Arghhhhh." Groaning out of frustration after tossing and turning for the past half an hour, Sunggyu gave up on trying to sleep and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He started to look for something, anything, to entertain him for the next few hours until he has to go back to work again. He stumbles upon a website where individuals from all over the world do live broadcasts and decides to take a look.

" _Freddie Yeolcury is back!!!_..argh okay too loud for this time of the night."

" _Halloween makeup session with your lemon candy boy_..there’s no way I’m doing THAT to my handsome face."

" _Me and my cat_..the guy is good looking, but is he just going to be silent and cuddle with his cat all day?"

" _Hahahahahahahahahaha_..what is this person even laughing at?!?!"

After criticizing every broadcast he clicked into, Sunggyu is about to close the website when he sees a broadcast with the title _If you want to sleep, then just sleep._ "That's what I've been trying to do all my life!!! Is this title mocking me??" Sunggyu tends to get angry and act more dramatically when he's lacking sleep, so he takes it all out on this innocent random streamer on the internet.

But, despite his disapproval of the title, Sunggyu's still intrigued by the broadcast.

"Wait, this isn't even a video broadcast but it is one of the top 10 broadcasts right now? How is that possible?" He decides to give it a try and is immediately greeted by a soothing voice upon entering the broadcast. "Aren't you guys tired? Should I end the broadcast so you guys can go to bed? You can just go to sleep if you're tired, I don't mind. You don't have to stay.."

"Oh? This guy has a nice voice. It's nice to listen to." Sunggyu thought, while adjusting himself to a more comfortable sleeping position.

"So how about I read you guys a page of the book from yesterday's broadcast and we'll call it a day?.. _NamuILoveYou28_ says, 'No, it was boring! Do something else.' Oh..sorry, I didn't realize it was boring..“

"Poor guy, he sounds so sad. That comment is so rude.." Sunggyu remarked, totally ignoring the fact that he just made similar comments to himself about the other broadcasts he tried watching.

"..Okay, then, a song? Just a short part and I think I should end the broadcast right there. I will be back at midnight tomorrow so don't worry!“

_My love, my everything, my angel from heaven_  
_My two eyes, my world_  
_You stole them all_  
_Little star tonight_  
_All night, I will watch over you_

With the soft voice singing a lullaby, Sunggyu finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, Sunggyu didn’t wake up to snacks and toys next to his pillow (deep down inside, he still has a tiny bit of hope that a sleep fairy really exists). Instead, his phone alarm was blasting right by his ear, having fallen asleep while listening to the lullaby just a couple of hours prior.

After shutting off the alarm, he unlocked the phone screen and saw that he was still on the page of the last broadcast he had listened to yesterday. Curiously, he scrolled through the streamer’s profile, but the only information he got was that the guy goes by the name of “Namu”. There are no signs of what he looks like or any other personal information about him.

Wanting to dig a little bit more but knowing he has to get up now or risk not being able to get to the cafe on time, he bookmarked the page and quickly did his morning routine. Then it’s off to work.

Being the owner of the cafe, Sunggyu usually takes care of the business side of things. His most trusted employee, Yoonjae, had worked at other cafes for many years prior to joining Sunggyu's team, so Yoonjae is experienced enough to oversee most of the daily operations. Sunggyu is really glad to have Yoonjae, especially since Sunggyu himself actually can’t cook or make a decent cup of coffee. The cafe would’ve definitely shut down instead of turning in a profit like now if Yoonjae wasn’t around. 

After helping out with taking orders and bringing them out to his customers all morning, Sunggyu was finally able to take a breather in his office at the back when his phone rang.

“Hi Mom,” Sunggyu picked up the phone. “Why are you calling me at this hour? It’s like midnight over there.”

“Hey! Do I always need a reason to call my favourite son?”

“Wait, your _favourite_ son? Does that mean I actually have competition? How many secret sons do you have and who are they?” Sunggyu said, jokingly. Sunggyu has a bit of a unique sense of humor, but his mom knows him very well and they have a very good relationship, so they speak with each other in a comfortable manner.

“Hey now, I’m just wondering how you’re doing. I remember that you’re always busy during exam season and it’s exam season in Korea now, right? So, how are you?” Sunggyu’s mom asked. “You know, if things get too tough, you can always..”

“It’s about that again, isn’t it? Mom, you know I came here to pursue my dream of becoming a singer. I only said yes to your offer of opening a cafe so you and Dad would stop fighting all the time. I’m still planning on dedicating all of my time to pursuing my dream once I pay you back the money I owe for the cafe. The cafe is doing well, so Dad should be happy, right? I’m not making millions but I’m still running a successful business like he wanted me to.” Sunggyu said, getting very irritated.

“I know, I know.” Sunggyu’s mom sighed. “It’s just..”

“Mom, please.”

“OK, forget about it. I’m sorry. But I really hope you’re doing well and not being too hard on yourself.”

“I’m doing fine, Mom, please don’t worry. You should go get some rest..I’ll talk to you later, OK?”

-

-

-

Sunggyu went home that night feeling as crappy as ever. Aside from the seemingly endless work and lonely sleepless nights, he is now thinking about his parents again. He understands his Mom is in a tough spot, being stuck between him and his Dad, but he really hates it when anyone tries to stop him from pursuing his dreams. To him, he’s already done more than enough to fulfill his Dad’s wishes, getting a university degree in business instead of music like he wanted. He even opened up a cafe, although he has absolutely no interest in the industry, just so his Dad can be proud of “having a son that succeeds in life”, because according to his Dad, running a profitable business is the only way to be considered as successful. Now, he feels he deserves full control of his own life.

Trying to take his mind off of everything, he decided to turn on Namu’s broadcast again, as he remembered that Namu said he’d be back again tonight.

“Hehehehehe!” Sunggyu was immediately greeted by Namu’s giggles upon entering the broadcast. “There are lots of love confessions for me in the comments but guys, I’m holding a Q&A session here! I appreciate the love confessions but please ask me questions instead hehehe. You guys can ask me anything, even if it’s not about me!”

“ _Peachylove28_ asked, ‘Do you take singing lessons? Your voice is amazing! I love you. Heart heart’ Hehehe I said no love confessions but hehe thank you! I took singing lessons when I was young but nowadays I just watch a lot of videos online where people talk about singing techniques and stuff. Oh, but I just started taking guitar lessons not long ago! For those who are new to my broadcasts, I actually haven’t played any instruments during my broadcasts for a while so you might not know this, but I have an electronic keyboard and a set of drums in my room which I’ve played for a number of years now. I was also a band geek back in high school and played the tenor saxophone for a few years. I still have it but I’m not sure I can play that well now. I bought a guitar just a few weeks ago so I’m a total beginner, but hopefully I will be able to play something for you guys later on!”

Namu’s cheerful voice was what Sunggyu needed. Even though Sunggyu has no idea who this Namu person is and obviously Namu doesn't know of Sunggyu's existence, it feels like Namu is somehow trying to cheer him up and giving him some much needed positive energy. 

_‘Should I ask some questions? Is that weird?’_ Sunggyu thought to himself. Even though he’s maintained some good relationships at the cafe, he’s actually a bit awkward outside of work and doesn’t get to interact with a lot of people at a personal level, especially after moving to Korea. He’s also not a frequent social media user so he doesn’t really know what the norm is for leaving comments.

“ _Namucute_ is wondering, ‘Namu oppa! A sunbae at my school just messaged me and asked me if I want to go to the ice cream shop with him next week. What should I say?! Is he asking me out on a date? I’ve never dated before.’ Hmmmm..well, it does sound like he is interested in you, BUT! You should be really careful! He might not be a good guy! And even if he is..you know, first loves don’t work out very well usually..so be careful!..No, no, everyone, I’m not saying she shouldn’t date, it’s OK if she dates! Really! But, well, if it doesn’t work out..your cute oppa..and that means me, not that other guy..I’ll still be here!”

Sunggyu bursted out laughing. “Hahaha this guy sounds totally ridiculous right now!” But for some reason, Sunggyu’s not trying to be rude with his “diss” like he usually would be. In fact, he finds Namu to be endearing. It’s been a while since anyone has made him laugh wholeheartedly, in a good way. 

Sunggyu decides to interact and leaves a comment. _‘How old are you and what do you do for a living?’_

“Let’s see what other questions are there..hmm..you guys are leaving a lot of comments and asking a lot of questions, I love it! Uhh..oh here we go! _SweetBubbles_ is asking for some interesting yet relaxing things to do these days. Have you guys been to the big parks lately? It's really relaxing and the flowers are really pretty! You don’t have to go with a girlfriend or a boyfriend..I went with a guy friend and it was totally cool. You can even have a picnic there!”

The broadcast went on and on, but Sunggyu’s question was never picked, even though he sent it again several times after the first try. 

_‘Am I doing this wrong? Maybe my comments are not visible to him? Or is it because the question is too personal?’_

“Well, that’s it for tonight! Remember to join me again tomorrow at the same time! Yes, I’m still doing daily broadcasts for now so there will be plenty of opportunities for you guys to leave more comments. Don’t be sad~ Muah~ Good night~” 

Although Sunggyu didn’t get his question answered, his mind has been completely taken off of his worries from earlier in the day thanks to Namu’s broadcast. 

_‘Good night to you too, Namu.’_


End file.
